Benedicta
"So... the fate of humanity hangs in the balance and you're asking me if I'm interested in going out on a date with you? Tell me, are you fucking daft?!" -'' Sister Benedicta Henrietta'' Benedicta Henrietta is a former conscript of the Silver Hand. She declined to join the Argent Dawn after the third war, prematurely retiring from a respectable military career in favor of more humble pursuits. Noble or not? Born into a family of knights and clerics, Benedicta Henrietta's bloodline boasts years of involvement in Lordaerons's political and religious scene. Or so she's been told since birth! Whether or not her deceased Uncle was truly a member of the original Clerics of Northshire is impossible to say; most of her family are dead save for Benedicta's mother, who became infirm and insane after the Third War, requiring around-the-clock care from a nursemaid. Her life and history torn piecemeal, Benedicta prefers to lead a private life for fear of arousing attention; any confirmation of her belief that her family weren't as noble nor as important as she was led to believe would drive her toward a deep depression. The Silver Hand After the Third War, at the paltry age of 23, Benedicta Henrietta ceased all involvement with the Silver Hand, favoring an independent life of adventure. As a mercenary with no real affiliation, she has traveled across the Eastern Kingdoms and seen many strange and troubling things in the span of five years. For this reason, she reguarly returns to Stormwind, in particular the Cathedral of Light, for emotional and mental sabbaticals. She is currently residing in the Abbey of Northshire and is being hosted by the local clerics in return for odd jobs and general labor. An all-Azerothian girl Benedicta is 5'4 with a soft, slightly chubby build. She has well developed bicep muscles and appears to effortlessly pick up heavy objects. Her eyes are blue and her natural hair and eyebrow colour is a bright strawberry blonde. She has no visible scars, tattoos or piercings. One of her eyebrows sits higher on her face relative to the other, giving her the appearance of a constant smirk. Odds and ends Her full name and title are Sister Benedicta Henrietta the Third. There were two female ancestors named Benedicta Henrietta before her. Or so she believes. Benedicta's close friends call her "Benny". She owns a rabbit named "Rupert". Benedicta is often seen in tow with Brahki the dwarf, a fellow ex Silver Hand Knight. She's taciturn and shy, but posesses a playful, mocking tongue when brought out of her shell. OOC information 1. Benny will not ERP with you. Benny is not interested in a committed relationship. Benny will not purse a romantic storyline with you unless your character can match her wit and complement her reckless nature. Benny will icly date and feel no shame in telling you 'It's not me, it's you' if your character fails to hold her interest. 2. Benny will not RP duel. 3. I realize that RP ≠ IRL but if you are a douchebag to Benny, she will walk away and ignore you. I don't suffer unsolicited rudeness in my real life, and neither do my characters. I have my own attitude, I don't need YOURS. Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human Category:Human Paladin